


The idiot finally got some protection

by didthatreallyhappen



Series: The idiot genius and the genius genius [3]
Category: Black Panther (2018), Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 19:56:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13888044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/didthatreallyhappen/pseuds/didthatreallyhappen
Summary: Based on similar prompts from Arcander and Daidaiiro.There was a shiver up Peter's spine. Flash shoved him with both hand. Another shiver. Flash shoved him again. Shiver. Flash hit him in the jaw. Shiver. Flash punched his stomach. He didn't feel it. Flash pulled back his hand and cradled it against his chest with wide eyes. Peter stumbled back confused.OrPeter finally gets to see vibranium in action.





	The idiot finally got some protection

**Author's Note:**

> NO TAGS. WHY? There's probably a lot of mistakes in the but I don't care. Sorry not sorry.

It was hard for Peter to not react to his spidey sense but if he could dodge each punch Flash through at him people would get suspicious so instead he fought every fiber of his being and allowed Flash to hit him. Usually Flash didn't hit him though, just pushed him around a little. He couldn't think of what he had done that could have pissed Flash of so bad.

Flash's gang and a small group of sympathetic students were gathered nearby. He was kicking himself. He nearly got out of school with out meeting Flash and now he was going to get pushed down the stairs again.

There was a shiver up Peter's spine. Flash shoved him with both hand.

Another shiver. Flash shoved him again.

Shiver. Flash hit him in the jaw.

Shiver. Flash punched his stomach. He didn't feel it. Flash pulled back his hand and cradled it against his chest with wide eyes. Peter stumbled back confused.

"What the hell Parker? What the fuck!" Flash nearly yelled "what the fuck!". Everyone looked equally confused, Flash's gang pissed and the others kinda impressed. Flash turned and ran away holding keeping his hand held to his chest and his gang followed close behind.

The rest of the students, most of whom had been harassed by Flash at least once began clapping the started to dissipate. Suddenly Ned and MJ were by his side.

"Dude that was awesome!" Ned exclaimed.

"Yeah what was that?" MJ asked. Peter shrugged completely bemused.

"I have absolutely no clue". He looked down at his chest utterly confused. A look of complete realisation crossed his face as if someone had explained the meaning of life.

"Shuri knitted vibranium into my shirts" he said. MJ and Ned shared a confused look.

"Why and how did she do that? And how did she get your shirts?" MJ asked.

"Well she found out about Flash after he pushed me down the stairs. I don't know how she did it and I don't even want to know how she got them" he said and sighed. Happy sped into the parking lot and honked the horn.

"See ya guys".

"See ya dude".

"Later loser".

He hopped in the car and talked the whole way to the compound. He burst into the lab startling Shuri into dropping her screwdriver.

"You'll never guess what happened at school".

"Parker! How dare you scare me like that! Do it again and I'll have Okoye skin you!".

"The vibranium worked!".

"Of course it did".

"It was awesome!".

"Of course it did. Did he run?".

"Like a little bitch".

**Author's Note:**

> Plz more prompts still no original ideas.


End file.
